


Never stop

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, M/M, Shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama's problem becomes Naruto's problem... Kakashi's too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never stop

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto's like 18-19 in this fic.

He felt strange. His skin felt weird. A prickling sensation. A sort of a cool burn. It was weird but with everything that could happen to him Naruto knew that he would be fine. It could be a weird cold but he could go to sleep and be fine.

He had heard from Ino that eating honey helped when you were sick so the moment his mission had finished he did not linger around and headed first to the store and then home. He knew it would bring concern from some people.

Him going for ramen after a mission was almost routine in itself but the prickling feeling. It was weird and all he wanted to do was go to bed. But after a cool shower. Maybe his body was fighting off whatever it was and sending signals to him to help it out.

So some honey, a cool shower and sleep it was.

X

The cool burn had not gone anywhere. Naruto was tempted to go to the Hokage and ask a few questions. See if anything was going around that he might have caught.

But he knew it could not be bad because he was not feeling weak. Just sensitive and the cool burn was hard to forget or ignore. It was there as he moved. It came at ridiculous moments and was a slow roll through his body sometimes gentle which made him stop and shudder and sometimes a harsh wave that made him tense.

But it had to go or it would soon enough. It did not get in the way of training. He was still at the top of his game. He managed to surprise Sai by locating his hiding place in half the usual time without sage mode.

“How did you manage that?” Sai asked carefully.

“I don’t know.” Naruto shrugged. “But did you change your ink or something?”

“My-?” Sai glanced down at his scroll. “Yes.”

“Yeah that’s stronger and sort of bitter.” Naruto wrinkled his nose. He was aware of Yamato-taicho and Kakashi-sensei a few feet away watching them. “Doesn’t smell nice at all.”

“It’s ink.” Sai said and he sounded lost. “It isn’t supposed to smell nice, but I know I covered this properly.”

“Hm whatever.” He felt twitchy. He reached up and stretched but the cool burn was back. “Mind if I take off?” He was feeling hot. Konoha was unusually warm.

“Senpai?” Sai asked. He had sat on the ground and was examining his scroll case closely.

“It’s good.” Yamato-taicho laughed. “Usually we have to chase Naruto out the grounds. What happened Naruto, mission?”

“Just something I want to do.” Naruto laughed. “Then I’ll rest up or something.”

X

Kurama was distracted. Naruto could feel it. The fox kept giving him weird looks and Naruto knew the fox wanted to tell him something but nothing was said.

But Kurama was still giving chakra when asked so whatever it was could not be too important.

X

“Has it really been two thousand years already?” Kurama’s voice pulled him back from where he had been curled into himself as he shook on his bed. His body bathed in sweat and his panting too loud to his ears.

“What are you talking about.” Naruto frowned.

Kurama lay on his stomach his tails swishing behind him as he eyed Naruto. “Heat.”

“Heat?”

“Heat.”

Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut. “Heat for what?”

“Well I don’t know.” Kurama shrugged. “With enough warning I pushed it away. It was annoying and then with all the Jinchuuriki business I sort of forgot about it.”

“How do you forget?” Naruto yelped.

“Well it doesn’t happen for very long.” Kurama sniffed. “And since I’m in here…”

“Oh no.” Naruto shook his head. “You aren’t going to say what I think you’re going to say.”

“Well my form is a fox.” Kurama pointed out. “I never thought I would have to deal with something affecting you though.” He tilted his head. “I didn’t even know it was coming and I have no idea why you’re affected too.”

“What does it want?”

“I don’t know but in the beginning my chakra burned until it was soothed.” Kurama shrugged. “I created, destroyed and then hid until it went away. Then I kept it away.”

“Please tell me it’ll go away by the morning Naruto pleaded.

“It doesn’t take long.” Kurama looked like he was thinking. “A month I think?”

Naruto screamed.

X

The need had risen sometime in the night. He was hot, he was cold. He was horny and he was sensitive. Everything blurred. Objects and time. His hand was a relief in itself but only a little bit. He needed more than that.

He had managed to focus on his reflection for only a little bit. His eyes had changed and his teeth had lengthened. He looked wild. There was no chance of him scoring anything in this sort of condition.

So Naruto bit his pillow and sheets as he pleasured himself. He wanted something. Anything and he wished the burning would cease but it grew only brighter but he had done one good thing.

The seal to keep everyone else out and him in.

Tsunade baa-chan would be able to get in no problem. Ero-sennin had taught her seals and he had been the one to teach Naruto the same seal.

But everyone else would be safe and she would know what it meant when she tried to get in. if she did. Or when she did. Naruto had no idea what time it was.

X

“Drink.” A voice called softly and Naruto whined. Something was moved close to his face but he turned away. “Come on Naruto.” The voice was calm and the hand that turned his face was cool. He whined again before he felt the plastic touch his lips. He spluttered when water splashed him. “Not this huh.”

The cup was taken away and Naruto wanted to protest. The water had been startling but it felt so nice. But then the bed moved slightly. Someone was leaning over him.

A cool finger touched his lips. Asking for him to part them. Naruto went still. Waited and stilled as soft lips touched his. He parted his lips more and felt the cool trickle.

X

He had crazy dreams now that he had fully gone under. His hand was no longer enough and his skin ached. His sheets were a pleasure and a pain. His throat had been sore before. From what Naruto was unable to recall.

But as he slowly humped his bed and whimpered he knew his throat felt better. A lot better.

Something touched the back of his neck and he groaned. Then stilled as something leaned over him. What had been on the back of his neck had been a hand but now he felt the soft brush of hair.

“Still strong.” A familiar voice muttered. “And no Kurama to tell me what to do.”

But no one should have gotten in…

Naruto was pulled further under.

X

“Oh no.” The voice was amused. “As amazing as your recovery time is. That’s enough of that.” Strong hands held his wrists down. Naruto shifted a little part of him wanted to arch and rub against whoever was holding him down. The other part wanted to throw the person off and snarl at them.

He growled a little in his throat. Started soft but before it could turn into a full snarl he yelped at the face shoved into his neck and the harsh bite that followed.

“Stay down.” The voice had gotten raspy. “For a bit more. You smell really good but you are having some interesting conflicting responses.”

The voice was so familiar and Naruto wanted to obey. But he burned.

X

“How did you get in?” Naruto croaked. The moon was high in the sky and Kakashi-sensei sat in his window comfortably in clothes Naruto had never seen him in before. The sleeveless grey mask shirt Naruto had seen before. Well not really. The one he had seen before was blue.

The wrapped arms and wrist protectors? The short breast plate armour? It sort of looked like ANBU. The ones Naruto was not supposed to know about but Baa-chan had told him about them anyway.

“The Yodaime Hokage.” Kakashi-sensei said softly as his book snapped closed. “Your father, was very good at seals. He also was the student of Jiraiya-sama. I also was Minato-sensei’s student.” Kakashi-sensei eyed him. “At least you’re lucid now.”

“Not for long I think.” Naruto frowned. “How long?”

“A day and some.” Kakashi-sensei answered. “You were acting strange. I wanted to see why.”

“Have you been here ever since?” Naruto mumbled. He wanted to hide in his sheet but that was a mess and he was also naked and feeling ridiculous and the heat was simmering.

“I sent Pakkun. For updates.” Kakashi-sensei swung his legs from the windowsill to the floor. “So am I allowed to make any assumptions?”

“Heat.” Naruto looked at the ceiling.

“I see.” Kakashi-sensei coughed. “So because you have reached some sort of Jinchuuriki sexual maturity…”

“No.” Naruto answered. “It’s because Kurama forgot it was coming. It comes every couple thousand of years.”

“I see.” Kakashi-sense answered. They spent a few seconds of silence. “How long…”

“A month.” A slow roll of heat went through him and Naruto shuddered but he noticed the way Kakashi-sensei straightened just a bit. “Sensei?”

“You.” Kakashi-sensei looked away. “Nothing.”

“You can tell?” Naruto demanded.

“Like I said.” Kakashi-sensei’s gaze met his. “You were acting strange and your scent slowly changed. Your arousal was…simmering.”

“I see…” Naruto wanted to hide in his sheets.

“And you smell very nice right now.” Kakashi-sensei continued. “It changes but it’s very nice.”

“Nice how?”

“Like home? Something warm? Something nice.”

X

“Teenagers have nothing on you.” Kakashi-sensei chuckled from behind him and Naruto closed his eyes in mortification.

“One, I’m still a teenager.” Naruto hissed as he washed the wall down with the showerhead. “Two, have you no shame?”

“Mah don’t be like that.” Kakashi-sensei said happily. “I’m your guard for this duration.”

X

He had no idea what pushed them but Naruto had no problem with the situation. They had gone from Kakashi-sensei shoving him into an old shirt of his that Naruto could sleep in to Kakashi leaning over him his body tense.

Kakashi-sensei went to move just then and Naruto reacted without thinking but Kakashi reacted too and soon enough the situation got better.

“Wait.” Kakashi-sensei whispered with his hand half up the borrowed shirt. “You’re-“

“In heat.” Naruto finished.

“This-“

“Is perfect.” Naruto corrected.

“But.” Kakashi-sensei looked down at his hand. The hand under the shirt did a slow caress and Naruto whimpered loudly and felt his cock leak. He flushed when he saw the small stain appear. “You want this?”

“You.” Naruto corrected. “I want you.” He hesitated. “I thought you wanted me too. That wasn’t a dream right?” He eyed his sensei’s masked lips. “When you kissed me.”

“Fed you water.”

“Held me down.” Naruto shuddered. “And it wasn’t a dream right?” He realized. “You jerked me off. Before you cleaned me the first time.” Kakashi-sensei’s uncovered face caught fire. “Holy shit.” Naruto eyed the man above him.

“I know you are in heat and need assistance. You might not be in your right mind still.” The flush was still there but Kakashi-sensei had pressed just the little closer and Naruto could feel Kakashi-sensei’s body. “So anything requiring effort will have to-“ He cleared his throat and looked to Naruto’s wall. “After your heat.”

“No.” Naruto said dryly. “I need something more than that. I don’t know why it overwhelmed me before. Maybe Kurama has some idea but I need more than…” Naruto hesitated. “It’s a need and it burns.” He whispered.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Kakashi sensei asked softly.

“Give me what I want.” Naruto answered. “And try to respect me when it is all over. I know I must have given you quite the show.” He could see Kakashi-sensei’s grin through the mask and rolled his eyes. “If you don’t think you can keep up…”

“Are you-“ Kakashi-sensei stared at him. “I was right. You are challenging me.” Kakashi-sensei’s legs shifted his knee inching up between Naruto’s thigh.

“What are you going to do about it?” Naruto asked shakily. He gasped as the hand slowly stroking him under the shirt relocated to between his legs. He moaned and wished for something to sink his teeth into.

“I have the feeling you’re going to leave me with some crazy hickeys.” Kakashi-sensei muttered. “But I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.” Naruto gasped as one finger inside him increased by another and the two fingers spread in a teasing manner.

“I won’t beg.” Naruto murmured.

“Uh huh.” Kakashi-sensei chuckled before he stopped. “Look Naruto… I’m not doing this because you’re my student or because we’re shinobi and we all land in some crazy situations okay? I’m in here, I’m doing this because I want to.”

“I know.” And he did and he did know. “That’s why I didn’t just go find someone.” Naruto admitted shakily. “And why I didn’t run away when I realized it was you here.”

“Naruto?” Kakashi-sensei was staring at him in surprise. “Look, after this we really have to talk but right now I can smell you getting more and more turned on.” Kakashi-sensei leaned up and Naruto whined as the shirt Kakashi-sensei had shoved him into ripped neatly down the middle.

While he gaped at the smooth line down the shirt Kakashi-sensei shifted away. The soft thump of something heavy hitting the floor brought him out his distraction and he gaped at how quickly Kakashi-sensei had gotten off the armour.

“Right.” Kakashi-sensei shifted on top of him.

“What do I do first?”

“Everything.” Naruto whispered. “And don’t stop when you’re doing it.”

“As long as you want.” Kakashi-sensei promised.


End file.
